noradsantafandomcom-20200216-history
FAA and Santa’s Sleigh - Santa One
The U.S. Federal Aviation Administration ensured in 2010 and 2011 that Santa’s sleigh (known as "Santa One") was certified for flight with NextGen technology, and in cooperation with Airservices Australia with ADS-B technolgy, so that he can fly more efficiently and make gliding type landings onto rooftops. Santa One is built upon the proven technology of Santa’s Sleigh in the NORAD Tracks Santa FAQs and the OnStar technology used in the Star Duster 5000 sleigh. Transport Canada for several years now also inspects Santa’s sleigh and its safety system,s as well as administers regular medical tests on Santa Claus in order for Santa to keep his Canadian flight license. Air Transport Canada is involved for several reasons: :* Santa Claus is a Canadian !! In December 2008, Canadian Citizenship and Immigration Minister Jason Kenney officially declared Santa a Canadian citizen. :* The Magnetic North Pole is currently (as of 2011) within Canadian boundaries. :* The Geographic North Pole is also likely part of Canada as well. 2010 In 2010, the U.S. Federal Aviation Administration tells the story of how Santa Claus uses Santa’s sleigh (known as "Santa One") in conjunction with NextGen. Cleared for Takeoff This year (2010) Santa is going to deliver his presents faster than ever before. The FAA has certified Santa's new sleigh, Santa One, for takeoff on Christmas Eve. As Santa makes his way around the globe, he'll be landing on the rooftops using new techniques and technologies we've developed. A Brighter Red Nose The new sleigh comes with NextGen equipment that shows air traffic controllers Santa's position more precisely. The controllers can now direct Santa to all those houses much faster. That means more time for Santa to stay and enjoy some milk and cookies. A New Approach In the past, Santa's sleigh had to "step down" while landing, kind of like going down stairs. But when air traffic controllers working the North Pole clear Santa One for landing now, Santa will be gliding down onto rooftops. This will be faster, save fuel and guarantee that presents are delivered up to 53 percent faster than in previous years. Santa’s Tracks Next year (2011), Santa will be even faster, and the year after that (2012), faster still. That's because Santa is employing NextGen techniques and technologies that the FAA is building to help planes get to their destinations quicker than ever before. That means Santa will be back home to the North Pole in no time, working with his elves on next year's Christmas. FAA NextGen Gate to Gate Video FAA NextGen Gate to Gate Video. Overheard Administrator Randy Babbitt "With NextGen, we're safer, we're more efficient, and we're a whole lot more green than we are right now. Pick any one of those, and the business case for NextGen stands on its own. All three together are a slam dunk." Deputy Administrator Michael Huerta "The concept of NextGen is in some ways similar to the concept of putting a man on the moon. We know we can do it. We know we have the technology. And now we are working to design the sequence for the technology and the exact procedures we will use." Associate Administrator for Aviation Safety Peggy Gilligan "This is a time of innovation and new ideas. It's a time to look at what we do and how we do it and find ways to work smarter and become more efficient." 2011 - Santa Flies Again Last year (2010) we (U.S. Federal Aviation Administration) showed you some of the benefits that Santa is getting from NextGen technology. This year (2011) we're (U.S. Federal Aviation Administration) going to show you even more how his NextGen-equipped sleigh, Santa One, is helping Santa deliver more presents across the world. You will also find educational puzzles (for elementary and middle school students), a link to track Santa (at NORAD) and Santa's approved flight plan. According to the FAA news release of December 22, 2011, NextGen technology available at that time had these benefits: “The satellite-based technology the elves have installed on Santa One will ensure that Santa stays safe and reaches all of his rooftops on time,” said United States Department of Transportation Ray LaHood. “As a result of this improved technology, Santa will be able to deliver more presents to more children around the world.” Santa One, which will cruise at an altitude of 50,000 feet – far higher than commercial aircraft – will be able to fly faster, more efficient routes from cruising altitude to rooftops. Special, gumdrop-enhanced avionics installed in Rudolph’s red nose will make it 10 times brighter, allowing the elves to track Santa One even during the type of heavy snowfall expected this Christmas. Elves in an air traffic control tower on the top of the North Pole will keep Santa One safely separated from other aircraft using Candy Cane Satellite Surveillance-Broadcast, an enhancement of the FAA’s satellite-based system called Automatic Dependent Surveillance-Broadcast. The faster routes are much better for the environment because the team of nine reindeer will consume fewer carrots this Christmas Eve. In the past, each of the nine reindeer has consumed an average of 24 pounds of carrots per hour during the 10-hour voyage, with Rudolph consuming 28 to 30 pounds. The improved efficiency means reindeer will consume 1,080 fewer pounds of carrots this year. The trickle-down effect is expected to benefit the Easter Bunny. The expected increase in present delivery has also improved the economy at the North Pole, since more elves are needed to make the gifts. The upward trend in gift-giving has, in turn, driven up hiring by 50 percent. The Santa One Story The Santa One Story - Introduction How NextGen technology helps Santa's sleigh, the Santa One, navigate the skies. Predictability - Part 1 Rudolph's Nose Now 10 Times Brighter! Predictability - Part 2 Enhanced Gumdrop Positioning System means weather in NextGen areas is no longer a problem. Continuous precision routes remove delays and more time for milk & cookies. Economy - Part 1 North Pole Hiring Up 50%! Economy - Part 2 Faster, more efficient flights means more presents. More presents means more jobs for elves. Safety - Part 1 Candy Cane Satellite Surveillance (CCSS) Now Operational ! Safety - Part 2 Santa's tower control elves can now route Santa safely and efficiently from house to house. Environmental - Part 1 Reindeer Carrot Consumption Slashed ! Environmental - Part 2 Getting from house to house faster means reindeer don't need to be fed as much ! The Santa One Story - Conclusion Merry Christmas! Links to Next Gen - NORAD Tracks Santa - Santa One Education The Santa One Story: Questions for Students Questions for Elementary School Students Question 1 Question 2 Question 3 Questions for Middle School Students Question 1 Question 2 Question 3 Question 4 Question 5 We Build Our Future Video We (the United States of America) have continually built the infrastructure necessary to remain a great nation. NextGen is the natural evolution of infrastructure necessary to meet the aviation needs of the future. FAA We Build Our Future Video. A Very Next Gen Christmas Video See how new NextGen procedures could have slashed travel times during a particularly difficult Christmas Eve weather situation. A Very NextGen Christmas. FAA Flight Plan # 122511 References External links * FAA - Next Gen and Santa One (English) Category:NORAD Tracks Santa Wiki